A Vacation to Remember
by Patient Harmony
Summary: For Skye Phoenix Dove. Lukas is on holiday at the ski resort where Vash works for the holiday, and is responsible for accidentally breaking Vash's leg.


**So, this was written for Skye Phoenix Dove for getting a pairing correct in Tangled Red Threads. As requested, NorSwiss, with the two on holiday at the same ski resort and one of them breaking his leg.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **A Vacation to Remember**

Vash sighed in frustration. He and his sister were working at a ski resort for their Christmas vacation. And he was getting _seriously_ tired of all the rude guests. Still, he needed the money, and having job experience would help him in the future.

He just _really_ wanted something interesting to happen.

…

Lukas, his brother and their three friends were on their way to the Swiss Alps for a little skiing vacation. They would have gone to one of their own home countries, but they couldn't make up their minds about _which_ country to go to.

Of course, Denmark was out, and Mathias didn't like that idea at all. Eventually, they settled on going to Switzerland.

Of course, he didn't like the idea of going to a mountain with Mathias, who would certainly make things more difficult and more dangerous than it would already be.

…

Vash kept an eye on the Nordic guests that had arrived. He could already predict that the Dane would cause them all trouble.

…

Vash sighed in relief. It was no longer his shift, so he figured he would go skiing himself.

His mood soured, however, when he heard a Danish-accented voice approaching.

The Nordics were going as well, and because of the resort's rules and regulations, he couldn't go alone and had to be part of a group. And it would appear that this was the group he would need to go with.

How fun.

…

"Will you just _stop_?" Vash snapped, looking pointedly at the Dane.

They were at the top of the slope, and the Dane was messing around with the skis. He stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, lighten up," the Dane said. "You're almost as bad as Norge."

The Dane was standing between Vash and the Norwegian, and said Norwegian tried to whack the Dane with the skiing pole, but the Dane saw it and ducked, and unfortunately hit Vash, who was a little close to the edge.

Vash lost his balance, and he started rolling down the slope. He swerved out of control, and before he could regain his balance and control, he hit a small rock, which resulted in him tumbling down.

…

Lukas watched in horror as the Swiss went tumbling down. _He_ was the reason for the other blond to fall.

"Uh oh," Mathias said, watching the scene.

Lukas couldn't stand to see this anymore, and so he took off, hoping to save the Swiss.

…

Vash cried out in pain when the Norwegian helped him onto the couch at the resort lobby.

The Norwegian had helped him up when he finally came to a stop, but by then it was too late. Along the way, his leg had hit a rock, bringing excruciating pain. When it was obvious that the Swiss was unable to move, the Norwegian carried him on his back.

Of course, the giant Swede was _nowhere_ to be found when it occurred. It would have been a lot easier for _him_ to carry Vash.

But what's done is done, and Vash was back in the warm lobby, where the paramedics would be able to look at his possibly broken leg.

"I am _so_ sorry," the Norwegian said once again.

"You've said that a lot of times already," Vash said.

"Ja, but I really _am_ sorry."

"Oh, forget it. Where's that medic?"

…

Lili watched the exchange between the Norwegian and her brother, a thoughtful look on her face.

The Norwegian seemed genuinely worried about her brother, and there was a flush on Vash's face that wasn't the cold.

The gears in her head started turning, and when she saw the Norwegian's friends enter, she came to a decision.

She approached the Icelandic, whom she had learned through previous conversations was the Norwegian's half-brother. He saw her approach and waited for her.

"I want to know something about your bruder," she said, a sweet smile on her face.

…

Vash sat behind the front desk, his leg in a cast. He was confined to doing administration. Well, at least he wasn't cleaning.

The Norwegian had taken it upon himself to keep Vash company. In the beginning it annoyed the Swiss, but after a while he had grown accustomed to the other's company.

He learned that the Norwegian went by the name of Lukas. And even though he usually had a blank face, Vash learned that he was extremely curious. He also had a strange sense of wonder.

Lukas would stay with Vash, even when his friends would come and try to take him away. But strangely enough, the Icelandic never did.

Lukas told him that the Icelandic's name was Emil, and that they were half-brothers. And that nothing would bring Lukas more joy than to hear Emil call him 'Big Brother', just like how Lili did with Vash.

Vash in turn told Lukas about how his mother died, and that Lili looked so much like her. That was why Vash had a tendency to be a little overprotective of her.

Lili would bring the two something to eat, while Emil would bring something to do, like crossword puzzles or magazines.

And Vash had to admit, he liked Lukas's company, especially when the Dane would come and bother them and Lukas would choke the Dane with his own shirt.

…

It was Christmas Eve, and there was a huge party. Vash didn't really want to go due to the large amount of people that would be there, but he went for two reasons.

The first was that Lili insisted that he come, and the second was that he wanted to spend more time with Lukas.

He was sitting on one of the couches when he saw the Norwegian approach. Though he didn't smile, he was glad to see the other. Likewise, Lukas's facial expression didn't change, but just from his posture, Vash could tell that the other was glad to see him there as well.

"How's your leg?" Lukas asked as he sat down.

"It hurts like hell," Vash said.

He saw Lukas looking guilty for a brief moment, and Vash sighed.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't blame you?" Vash snapped. "If anything, I blame Mathias."

He saw the corner of Lukas's mouth twitch.

…

Emil and Lili watched their brothers from a distance.

"You were right," Emil said. "They seem to be really friendly with each other."

"Ja," Lili said. "Vash needs to make more friends."

…

The night dragged on, and it was getting late. Vash sighed, knowing that he would need to return to his room soon.

As he stood, Lukas also stood. Vash raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't complain. Taking hold of his crutches, he started making his way out of the room, Lukas beside him.

"I was wondering," Lukas said, "after this, would you like to keep in touch?"

Vash pondered on it for a moment before nodding his head.

The two came to a stop, and Lukas took Vash's phone, inserting his number.

The two were interrupted when they heard the loud laughter of a certain Dane, and turning their attention to Mathias, they saw that he was laughing _at them_.

The two frowned, before Tino gestured that they should look up. They did, and one thought crossed both their minds.

"Scheisse," Vash whispered.

The two of them were standing under a mistletoe.

They looked back towards each other, before looking back towards the other people in the room. Many had stopped what they were doing and were looking at them expectantly. And what disturbed the two the most was the fact that both their younger siblings were eying them with great expectation.

"Now what?" Vash whispered.

Lukas responded by kissing him on the lips, forcing the Swiss' eyes to widen. When Lukas drew back, he handed Vash his phone and continued on his way.

Face red, Vash used the crutches to hobble after him.

"Come back here," Vash called out after him.

 **I did the best I could with this. Hopefully you guys like it.**


End file.
